


Tasted of desire

by Katarik



Series: Kali-verse [2]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasted of desire

She dodges the punch and breaks two ribs with her response, knocking the boy to the ground. Then she frowns. "That blow should have been blocked."

"My apologies, sensei." He rises gracefully, but does not slip into any defensive position.

Neither does she attack. "You have not sparred with your usual attention in two weeks, Tim."

"Once again, my humble apologies. I have been… " His face remains even. "Distracted."

"Yes. Your circus boy."

No trace of a smile, but his mouth tightens and his shoulders tense slightly. "He is somewhat addictive."

One quick nod. "Could you kill him?"

There is no hesitation. "Yes."

"You would make it swift. Painless." It isn't a question.

"If possible. Are you testing me, Lady Shiva?"

Now she smiles. "No. If I thought that necessary, you would be fighting me for your life."

He bows first and leaves the room silently, moving to watch his pet.


End file.
